Jack Angel
Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor and former radio personality. He has provided voice-overs for animation and video games. Angel has voiced characters in shows by Hasbro and Hanna-Barbera such as Super Friends, The Transformers and G.I. Joe and has been involved in numerous productions by DreamWorks, Disney and Disney Pixar. Before becoming involved with voiceover work, Angel was initially a disc jockey for radio stations, namely KMPC3 and KFI. Angel's first jobs in the voice-over industry came in the mid-1970s, voice acting on the series Super Friends, in which he played Hawkman, The Flash and Super Samurai, including The All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, Super Friends, The Legendary Super Powers Show and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. During that time, he made guest appearances in Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and The Smurfs. In the second season of Transformers series (1985), Angel was the voice of Astrotrain, Smokescreen, Ramjet, and Omega Supreme, and he reprised the roles of Ramjet and Astrotrain in Transformers: The Movie (1986). In the third and fourth seasons of The Transformers (1986-1987), Angel voiced Ultra Magnus (who had been played by Robert Stack in Transformers: The Movie) and in the fourth season he voiced Cyclonus following the death of Roger C. Carmel. He also lent his voice to the character Dr. Zachary Darret in the 1984 CBS animated series Pole Position, and also voiced Wet Suit on Sunbow's G.I. Joe and several characters on Dino-Riders. In 1995, he was the voice of Nikki in the animated film Balto. He played the SWATbots on Sonic the Hedgehog, The Liquidator on Darkwing Duck, The Chief of Police in Goof Troop, and Nick Fury on Spider-Man: The Animated series. In 2001, Angel was the voice of "Teddy" in the movie A.I. Artificial Intelligence. He provided voices for animated films such as A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Ice Age: The Meltdown, Cars, Horton Hears a Who, The Prince of Egypt, The Iron Giant, and Aladdin. Angel has also ventured into video games, narrating the cult hit Killer7 as well as playing Wonkers the Watilla in Dreamfall: The Longest Journey, The Mayor in Ratchet & Clank, and Ammand the Corsair in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. In 2002–12, shortly after the death of Gene Moss, Jack Angel voiced Smokey the Bear in a few public service announcements and radio spots. In 2007, he voiced an alien called Technorg on Ben 10. He also voiced Papa Smurf in the 2011 special, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. Angel has done some voice work in Animated shows for Nickelodeon in the 2000s. His roles include: * Superintendent Chaplin in Hey Arnold!. * MacTavish in the second part of the episode "Sir Nigel" in The Wild Thornberrys * The Pirate Captain on the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender titled "The Waterbending Scroll". * The Weathered One on an episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot titled "Weapons of Mass Distraction". * Comrade Chaos on El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera in the episode "Old Money". * He provided "additional voices" in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, and the voice of Chunk in Toy Story 3. He is also provided additional voices for Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The Dukes, Snorks, Dino-Riders, The Smurfs, Asterix and the Big Fight, The Little Mermaid, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Land of Enchantment, Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire, Aladdin, Hercules, The Iron Giant, Monsters, Inc., Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gothic 3, Horton Hears a Who,'' Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'', The Darkness II, The Lorax, Monsters University and Despicable Me 2. His uncredited voice roles include Rock in the 2014 American biblical epic film Noah and an Egyptian in the 1998 animated film The Prince of Egypt. Category:Voice Actors